Santa's Visit
by sabrinapasteandplato
Summary: Bechloe family Christmas fluff!


**Bechloe Christmas family fluff! Just a day late! I've been so busy I haven't had time to post it! But it's up now. Enjoy! XOXO.**

So far the Mitchell-Beale family had had a surprisingly calm Christmas Eve. Beca's mother, Lorelai , had arrived from Seattle the day before and was staying until New Year's. Chloe's parents would be arriving from New Haven in the morning, her brother and his family in tow, visiting from Boston.

Up late the night before baking Christmas cookies, their son, Artie, actually slept in until a decent time. The three of them joined Aubrey, Jesse, and their six year old twin daughters Genevieve and Charlotte for a Christmas Eve brunch. When they returned home Beca's mother surprised them both by taking their son out for the afternoon, giving the two of them some time together. When she returned they had a nice dinner. Afterwards Artie opened his traditional Christmas Eve pajamas while the whole family sat down to watch the Charlie Brown Christmas Special, then Chloe put Artie to bed promptly at eight p.m. promising that when he woke up in the morning Santa would have brought him presents. Bidding the girls good night shortly after that, Lorelai went to the guest room on the third floor of their Greenwich Village townhome, smiling.

"Beca, baby, you can't fall asleep. Once we're sure Artie's asleep you've gotta put out the presents..." Chloe murmured into Beca's hair. Beca, leaning against Chloe's shoulder while the redhead read in bed, reluctantly sat up.

"It's 9:30, think he's asleep?" The brunette pondered. She climbed out of bed, and quickly realizing how much colder it was outside of their bed than in it, she picked up one of Chloe's sweaters and put it on over her tank top.

"Probably, although he did sleep in this morning... Oh, and speaking of why he slept in this morning, the baby would really like some of the cookies we made last night," Chloe said, smiling at her wife.

Beca made a mock-pouting face before responding, "Ugh, I can hear Aubrey's snarky comments about how whipped I am from here."

"_Pleaseeee_?" Chloe asked, drawing out the last syllable as Beca began to smile.

"Ugh, fine," Beca said, rolling her eyes and eventually laughing. "Y'know, sometimes I think you're just trying to get payback for making me waffles at three am at least once a week while I was pregnant with Artie..."

"Maybe," Chloe smirked as Beca leaned down and kissed her.

After a moment Beca pulled away from the kiss, smiled at Chloe and headed downstairs to get her wife cookies. Walking downstairs she began to softly sing _Nineteen_ by Tegan and Sara, her first mix after meeting Chloe. She ambled into the kitchen with a yawn, flicked the light switch and turned the burner on to make Chloe a cup of tea as well. Still humming she grabbed some of the cookies and laid them on a plate. Reaching for the tea bags she was startled to feel a tug on her shirt, "Momma?" Artie asked.

Beca sat the mug and tea bag down on the counter and crouched down, smiling at her son. "Hey buddy, what's up? Santa's coming soon y'know. I was just making Mommy a cup of tea before we go to bed too."

"I can't sleep Momma. I'm too excited for Santa to come," he mumbled, trying to stifle a yawn.

Knowing that if she just got Artie to relax for a while he would fall asleep quickly, she said, "Okay, how about this. You go in the living room, grab a quilt, and pick which Christmas movie you want us to watch? I'll go take this tea and cookies upstairs to Mommy and then I'll make us some hot chocolate. Does that sound okay?"

"Yeah Momma, that sounds good," he said, toddling off into the living room.

The kettle began to whistle so Beca poured Chloe's mug of tea and turned the burner off. She popped a tea bag in the cup, grabbed the plate of cookies and headed back upstairs.

"Mmmm, thanks babe," Chloe said with a smile as she accepted the plate Beca handed her.

"Artie's up. Said he's too excited to sleep. But he's pulling on his ear like he always does when he's tired, so we're going to watch a Christmas movie and cuddle on the couch. He should fall asleep soon enough."

"Okay Becs, but don't fall asleep too. He's gonna be really mad if Santa doesn't come," Chloe laughed, biting the leg off of a gingerbread man.

"I know, I know. Hopefully I'll be up soon," Beca said, standing off the bed once again and walking to the hall.

When she arrived downstairs she got the cocoa mix and when the water was cool enough poured a cup for her and their son. She put a few more cookies on a plate and walked into the living room to find Artie already curled up in a blanket on the couch. "You pick a movie?"

"Uh huh," he said, handing her a DVD case.

"Ooh, 'Santa Claus is Comin' to Town', that's my favorite." She set the mugs and cookies down on the table, put the DVD in the player, and clicked the gas fireplace on. Beca sat down on the couch, handing Artie a cookie, which he ate with a smile. She wrapped the two of them up in the blanket and ate her cookie while the previews played.

By the time the DVD was to the main menu they were both warmed up, sipping hot chocolate.

"Momma," Artie said, setting his hot chocolate down on the table.

"Yeah buddy?" Beca asked, yawning.

"Why can't the baby come for Christmas? I want a little sister..." The small boy, the spitting image of his mother curled further into her side.

"Well Artie, y'know how we made those Christmas cookies last night?" He nodded. "We had to bake them for the right amount of time, otherwise they wouldn't taste good."

"Yeah, they would be all squishy and icky," he mumbled, yawning himself.

"Well just like the cookies the baby has to grow for long enough in Mommy's tummy before she can be born. And then, we have to be really gentle with her for a while, cause she's still so fragile."

"Like how the cookies had to cool before we could eat em cause they would burn my tongue," he asked, sticking his tongue out.

"Exactly buddy, just like that," Beca smiled.

"Okay Momma, I guess I can wait. But I'm still excited for the baby to come," Artie said with a big yawn.

"Me too, Artie," Beca said, smiling. She pulled her son closer to her and after only ten or so minutes his breathing was steady, sound asleep.

Beca had fallen asleep herself, and was startled by her phone chiming.

_Jesse Swanson: Hey Beca, Aubrey's got me dressed up in this Santa suit. The girls were filming the chimney. They saw me already. Want me to come over for Art?_

_Beca Mitchell: That would be awesome. He couldn't sleep so we watched an xmas movie. He's sound asleep cuddled up with me on the couch._

_JS: On my way._

Just as the credits began to roll Beca heard a key in the lock, and Jesse tiptoed in. She turned slightly, to see him dressed in a silly bright red Santa suit. It took all of her willpower to not crack up. He came over and scooped Artie up, carrying him up the stairs.

Beca was taking a few pictures with her phone, knowing Chloe would want to see this. Artie stirred a bit when Jesse stepped on one of the creaky stairs.

"Huh?," he mumbled. "S-Santa?"

"Ho, ho, ho, Artie. I'm just taking you to bed so I can put your presents out," Jesse said, smiling. He looked down to see that Artie had fallen back asleep.

Jesse put him in his bed, with Beca still taking pictures. After just a few moments the little boy's door was closed, and the two adults headed downstairs.

They made a quick stop in the living room to put out the presents and fill up the stockings before heading towards the back of the house.

Once in the kitchen, where there was no chance of Artie hearing them, Beca smiled and said "Thanks, man," jokingly punching Jesse on the arm.

"No problem," he said, feigning pain.

"Want a beer or something?"

"Nah, I gotta get home. Aubrey will worry," Jesse said, pulling off his fake beard.

"Wh-chhhhh," Beca said, faking a whip.

"Really, me? I'm the one who's whipped? Whatever happened to bad ass Beca Mitchell who had no feelings?"

"That did," she said with a smile, pointing to the family picture in the kitchen.

"Fine, we're both whipped. Now I really gotta go. Merry Christmas Becs," he said, walking out the door.

Beca locked the door behind him, turned off the lights, and headed upstairs, skipping the creaky steps. She walked back into their bedroom, seeing that Chloe was still awake, reading.

"Were you talking to someone babe?" Chloe asked, looking up from her novel.

"Aubrey made Jesse dress up as Santa. After a few minutes of movies Artie was knocked out, he came and took Artie up to bed. I've got pictures, here," she said, handing Chloe her phone. She quickly stripped and threw on her pajamas, while laughing at Chloe's oohing and ahhing at the pictures.

"That is too cute, Becs," Chloe smiled, plugging Beca's phone into the charger next to the bed.

Beca shut off the light and climbed into bed, snuggling into Chloe. "It's after midnight, Merry Christmas babe."

"Merry Christmas Beca," Chloe smiled, "Love you."

"I love you too Chloe, you're perfect. This is perfect," Beca said, kissing Chloe on the forehead, smiling.


End file.
